Fairytales And Family
by MessagesFromTheStars
Summary: Henry Mills and his twin, Lily, have successfully brought Emma to Storybrooke, but secrets and discoveries lie in their path...and really, just who is Henry and Lily's father?
1. Henry's Journey To Boston

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT.**

* * *

Henry Mills sat on the bus to Boston, reading the fairytale book his teacher had given him. While Henry had every intention of trying to persuade his birth mother, Emma Swan, to come back to Storybrooke with him, he was also a bit nervous.

He was actually going to see his _birth mother. _Henry and his twin sister, Lily, had found out years ago that they were adopted. Eventually, they put the pieces together with help from the book, titled 'Once Upon a Time', that their real mother was going to be the savior, the one to break the curse.

And it comes full circle back to Henry, sitting quietly and reading. Lily couldn't come on the journey with him because Regina, their adoptive mother, had set too many chores for the both of them because she was at a long meeting, and Lily was just covering both of their tracks.

"Is that a good book?" An older lady in the row opposite Henry asked kindly.

"It's not just a book," Henry replied mysteriously.

The lady smiled and turned back to what she was doing.

Soon enough, the bus came to a stop.

Henry got off the bus with the rest of the people, adjusted 'Once Upon a Time' under his arm, and walked off to find a cab.

After he found one parked, he knocked on the cab's window.

The driver rolled the window down.

"Do you take credit cards?" Henry waved Mary Margaret Blanchard's credit card in the air.

"Where to, kid?" The driver asked.

Henry said the address the website said Emma lived at, and he hopped in the back seat.

The cab sped off, and Henry stared out the window to pass the time. He wondered if Lily was exhausted from doing the chores that she was supposed to do, _and _the ones Henry was supposed to do.

Henry felt a twinge of guilt that he put the load on his sister's shoulders, but then again, she had practically forced him to go on the trip while she would do the chores.

And to Henry, Lily Mills forcing you to do something was pretty scary.

The cab pulled up and stopped in front of an apartment building.

"Here's your stop, kid," The cab driver said.

"Thanks," Henry smiled, and gave him the credit card to swipe.

After the cab driver gave the credit card back, he walked to the apartment building, feeling a bit euphoric. One, he was going to see his _real _mother. Two, he would do everything in his power to bring the savior back to Storybrooke.

Henry took the elevator a few flights up, and approached the door that was said to be Emma's.

He knocked on the door, and waited for an answer.

Emma Swan opened the door, expecting someone her own height, but a little movement just below her peripheral vision caught her eye, and she looked down.

"Um…" Emma asked uncertainly, "Can I help you?"

"Are you Emma Swan?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" Emma was surprised to know that some kid she had never seen in her life knew her name.

"My name's Henry, I'm your son," Henry stated, and ducked under her arm and entered the apartment like he lived there.

"Woah, hey…Kid, kid! I don't have a son, where are your parents?" Emma asked, flabbergasted.

As Henry's eyes swooped around the apartment, determining how Emma's life was, he turned back around to face her.

"Ten years ago…did you give up newborn twins for adoption? I'm one of them…my sister, Lily, is at home…she's covering for me," Henry explained.

Emma's beathing became a bit heavy, and she felt a nervous bead of sweat form on her brow. Some black spots clouded her vision. She tried very hard to absorb this, but ultimately failed.

"Give me a minute," Emma said, and she shut herself in the bathroom.

Emma took deep, slow breaths. She would _not _have a panic attack, not now. After all, she hadn't had one since she was very young.

"Hey, you have any juice?" Came Henry's voice.

Emma didn't move, but concentrated on her breathing.

"Never mind, found some,"

Emma took a few more breaths, and the black spots disappeared from her vision. She stepped out of the bathroom, and made her way over to Henry.

"You know, we should probably get going," Henry said, as if he expected her to take him somewhere.

"Going where?" Emma asked.

"I want you to come home with me…Lily wants to meet you too, you know,"

Emma didn't think she could handle anymore of this.

"Okay, kid, I'm calling the cops," She reached out for the phone.

"Then, I'll tell them you kidnapped me," Henry smiled.

Emma slowly turned back to him.

_Well played, kid. _Emma thought.

After a few minutes of pointless arguing, Emma was changing and getting ready to take Henry back to Storybrooke, Maine.

She boarded Henry and herself into her yellow bug, and they were off to Maine.

While driving, Emma couldn't have a doubt that Henry was her son. Henry seemed to harbor a bravery that Emma once displayed to the world in her time in foster care. Also, she couldn't deny that she wanted to meet Lily as well.

* * *

**An attempt at a OUAT fic. Please review? Second chapter will be up soon.**

**-MessagesFromTheStars**


	2. The Great Debut Of Lily Mills

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT.**

* * *

When Emma arrived in Storybrooke, she thought it was the strangest place she had ever visited. For one, Henry believed everyone who lived in this tiny town was a fairytale character cursed by the Evil Queen.

She was also very surprised when she found out Henry was the mayor's kid.

"Exactly how do you and your sister have a bad life here?" Emma asked the young boy.

"We may be the mayor's kids, but we were always alone growing up," Henry looked elsewhere, as if he didn't want to press the subject.

Emma stared at Henry for a few moments, and the two made their way to Henry's house.

As soon as the two walked up to the property, Regina and Sheriff Graham immediately rushed to see if Henry was okay.

"Henry! I've been so worried, where have you been?" Regina cried.

"I found my _real _mom," Henry proclaimed proudly, and ran off to find his sister.

Just before the adults were out of earshot, Henry heard Regina ask Emma,

"You're Henry's birth mother?"

"Henry!" A voice called.

Lily Mills had noticed her brother was home.

"Lily! What went wrong? How did she find out? She wasn't suppose to be back for another hour," Henry said frantically.

"Her meeting was let out early… She noticed you weren't here, and asked me, so I told her you had finished your chores and went to grab us something from Granny's for dinner. She went there, saw you weren't there, and deduced you were nowhere in Storybrooke, and…"

Lily said this all in practically one breath.

"Breathe, will you?" Henry asked jokingly.

"Lily! Can you come down here for a minute?" Regina called from downstairs.

Henry gave her a look that said, 'Good luck'.

Lily darted down the curved staircase, and walked slowly from the foyer into the living room, where Regina and a woman with curly blonde hair and a red leather jacket sat.

"Lily, this is Emma Swan…Your birth mother," Regina said in a sugary sweet voice, but you had to have a good eye to catch the sparkle of malice towards Emma in her eyes.

Luckily, Lily had a good eye.

Lily completely ignored Regina's eye sparkle, and suddenly put on a warm, happy smile.

"Hi, Emma. I'm Lily," Lily introduced herself kindly.

"Hi," Emma replied, looking a bit shocked, and shook her outstretched hand.

Emma _was_ shocked, to say the least. Lily looked just like the man who got her pregnant with Henry and Lily in the first place.

Lily had long, dark hair that was tied in a high ponytail, and slightly tanned skin that made Emma believe Lily spent many summers of her life playing sports all day in the sun. Lily's hazel eyes were doe-like, and full of innocent curiosity. They were the same color as her father's.

But Emma would never tell Lily this. Then, the question as to who he was would be asked.

"Well, now that you've both met, I think you best be going to bed now, Lily. It's well past your curfew," Regina smiled at her adopted daughter.

Lily nodded, and made her way out of the living room, her dark ponytail swinging behind her.

As soon as she was out of sight from the two women, Lily bolted up the stairs, and nearly tripped over Henry, who was sitting nonchalantly on the middle of the floor..

"What did she want?" Henry asked, scrambling up from his position.

"To be honest…I'm not sure. She introduced me to Emma," Lily said in a distracted voice.

"_She _introduced you to Emma? But Emma's the savior! She's supposed to hate her!" Henry exclaimed.

"I know, that's what's bugging me. I have a feeling that if Emma's not leaving tonight, Regina's going to begin the third World War," Lily stated in a sad voice.

"You have a way with words, you know that?" Henry shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm tired though, so…goodnight," Lily yawned.

"Goodnight, Lils," Henry said.

With that, the two went back to their respected bedrooms.

Lily stared out her window one last time, noticing Emma walking away from their house. Emma paused, and turned around to look up at her window. Obviously, she noticed her.

Emma turned her head slightly, and Lily could assume Henry was at his window, too.

Lily went away from the window, and pulled the elastic from her hair that was holding her ponytail in place. She shook her long, dark hair out, and crawled under her dusty rose colored duvet. She shut her lamp off, but did not shut her eyes.

Once again, Lily stared out her window from her bed, but at the sky, this time.

At the stars. Lily loved the stars, almost as much as she loved the rain. She was a strange little girl, while most other children scattered home when the precipitation began, Lily took her time getting home. She liked the feeling of the water on her skin, ever since she was very little.

Lily blinked, and the stars visible through her window twinkled like little crystals.

She stared at the stars until her eyelids began to droop. Then, Lily fell into the world of sleep and dreams.

* * *

**I just HAD to add the bit at the end. I like to stare at the stars at night too :) But only when they're visible, since the light pollution makes them less visible -.-**

**-MessagesFromTheStars**


	3. It Started With Hot Chocolate

**Disclaimer: I own Lily Mills, not OUAT.**

* * *

Lily Mills was awoken in the early morning by Henry.

"Lily! Get up!" Henry shook his sister awake.

Lily only groaned and stuffed her pillow over her head.

"Come on, we can eat breakfast at Granny's today," Henry taunted.

He knew how much Lily preferred eating out than with Regina.

"I'm not hungry," Lily's muffled reply came from under her pillow.

"Yes you are," Henry then proceeded to pull her duvet clean off the bed.

Lily shrieked at the sudden feeling of coldness on her skin, no longer under the comforts of her warm covers.

"…And you fell asleep in your clothing. Again," Henry added.

Lily looked down, and indeed she had fallen asleep in her denim cut offs and her striped polo.

"I really need to stop doing that," Lily mouthed to herself, running a hand through her hair.

"Just get in the shower, we have a long day ahead of us," Henry smiled gleefully.

Lily peeked up at Henry. Indeed, they did. They had to explain the curse to Emma, and hope she believed.

Lily grudgingly walked to the bathroom, and shut the door behind her.

After her nice, warm shower, Lily went back to her room, and changed into her school uniform, which consisted of a navy colored blazer with the school's insignia on the breast pocket, a white blouse, a plaid skirt, knee socks, and dark flats.

Lily tied her long, straight, dark hair neatly into its signature high ponytail.

She grabbed her canvas messenger bag which she used as a backpack, and exited her room.

Henry was waiting for her downstairs.

"Done yet?" He smirked.

"Yeah," Lily replied, still in a slightly sleepy daze.

With that, the two left the house, talking only of who the Storybrooke citizens could be in the Fairytale Land.

..:..:..:..

At Granny's Diner, Emma Swan had taken a seat at the counter.

Ruby placed a mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon sprinkled on top in front of her.

"Thank you, but I didn't order that," Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know. You have an admirer," Ruby smiled suggestively.

Emma, seeing Sheriff Graham in a booth close to her, assumed it was him, and went over to his table with her hot chocolate in hand.

"So, you decided to stay," Sheriff Graham said as more of a statement than a question.

"Observant. Important for a cop," Emma said in a semi-sarcastic tone.

Sheriff Graham then made a joke about Emma crashing her car into the Storybrooke sign, but Emma was unimpressed.

"Look, the cocoa was a nice gesture, and I'm impressed you guessed that I liked cinnamon on my chocolate…Most people don't. But I'm not here to flirt, so, thank you, but no thank you," Emma placed the mug on his table.

"I didn't send it," Sheriff Graham said, shaking his head at the cup of cocoa.

"I did," Chimed a voice.

Emma looked up, and saw Henry and Lily sitting in the booth behind Sheriff Graham's.

"Well, Lily did, but it was my idea," Henry added.

"We like cinnamon too," Lily smiled.

"Don't you two have school?" Emma asked in a puzzled tone.

"Duh, we're ten. Walk us?" Henry asked, and It's not like Emma could say no.

…:…:…:…

"So, what's the deal with your Mom?" Emma inquired, looking down at the small children.

"It's not about us…It's about her curse," Lily supplied.

"We have to break it. Luckily, I have a plan," Henry stated matter-of-factly.

Lily made an obviously fake cough.

"_We _have a plan," Henry corrected, glancing at his slightly shorter twin, who was smirking in her eyes.

"Step one, identification," Lily said cheerfully.

"We call it Operation Cobra," Henry said proudly.

It had taken Henry and Lily a while to find a name for plan, so they decided to go with something smaller, more simple.

"Cobra? That has nothing to do with fairytales," Emma said.

"Exactly, It's a code name. It will throw the Queen off the trail," Henry replied.

"So, everyone here is a fairytale character…They just don't know it," Emma clarified, still not believing one bit.

"That's the curse," Lily stated.

"Time has been frozen. Until you got here," Henry pointed at Emma when he said 'you'.

Emma was about to take a bite of one of the apples Regina had given her earlier, when Henry stopped her.

"Hey," Henry said, and Emma looked down at him weirdly, "Where did you get that?"

"Your mom," Emma replied, as if it was obvious.

"Don't eat that," Lily said, and grabbed the apple out of her hand.

Then, she tossed the apple over her shoulder. Emma was a little perplexed, turning around and watching the apple hit the cement some way behind them.

"Okay…uh… alright, what about their pasts?" Emma veered the topic off the apple.

"They don't remember, It's all a haze. Ask anyone anything…you'll see," Henry explained.

"So, for decades, people have been running around in a haze, not aging, with screwed up memories, stuck in a cursed town, that kept them oblivious," Emma said flatly.

"We knew you'd get it," Lily flashed a thousand-watt smile, and Emma wondered for a split second if Regina had gotten Lily's teeth whitened.

"That's why we need _you. _You're the only one who can stop her curse," Henry said.

"Because I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming," Emma smiled a little, with a tone that suggested she didn't believe the two children.

"Yes, and right now, we have the advantage," Lily added.

"My mom doesn't know that. I took out the end, the part with you in it," Henry reached into his backpack, and took out a few pages from the book he had ripped out the previous night.

"See, your mom is Snow White," Henry said, as Emma looked at the first page.

The first page had a picture of Prince Charming with a sword in his hand, and baby Emma in the other.

"Kid," Emma shook her head.

"We know the hero never believes at first. If they did, it wouldn't be a very good story," Lily blinked.

"If you need proof, take them, read them. But whatever you do, don't let her see these pages," Henry said seriously.

"They're dangerous. if she finds out who you are… then it would be very bad," Lily said gravely.

For the rest of the walk to school, Emma's thoughts were racing. She was wondering exactly how lonely these two were to seriously have full faith that a fairytale book was real.

Soon enough, Storybrooke Elementary was in view.

"We have to go, but we'll find you later and we can get started," Henry said, as if he had already planned everything out.

"We knew you would believe us!" Henry and Lily called out in unison as they were further from Emma.

"I never said I did!" Emma called back.

"Why else would you be here?" Henry asked, before the twins ran off to the school.

* * *

**How was that? The next chapter will be about Henry and Lily's time in school, as most of the story is about them.**

**-MessagesFromTheStars**


	4. Crazy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

Once the two were out of Emma's line of vision, Henry and Lily slowed to a walk as they entered the school.

"She _so _doesn't believe us," Lily sighed.

"I know, but that's what Operation Cobra's for, to get her to believe!" Henry replied cheerfully.

"And to break the curse," Lily added.

Henry looked a bit fidgety, Lily noticed.

"You okay?" Lily peeked at him.

"Please don't kill me when I tell you this," Henry said.

"What?" Lily asked, and their walking pace stopped completely.

"Mom saw the book, and she knows there's missing pages…" Henry said quietly.

"Oh…Well, as long as she doesn't get the missing pages, we're good, right?" Lily smiled a little.

"I know, but there's something else," He looked down.

"Let me guess, the book is currently at home," Lily nearly giggled at how Henry always assumed she would snap at him.

Henry nodded, but Lily said nothing. He always appreciated how his sister could never hold a grudge against him.

_Where the heck was I during all this? Right, sleeping, _She thought to herself.

"Let's just drop it; She can't do anything with the book without those pages. Anyway, It's a Thursday, that means Miss Blanchard's reading to us outside today!" Lily's voice suddenly had a peppy tone to it.

The two ran off to Miss Blanchard's room, as to not be late.

As Lily had said, Mary-Margaret had taken her students to a grassy area of the school grounds for reading.

The book was educational, so the children weren't interested in it very much, but Lily was, and she tried to best to sway Henry to like it as well.

Someone cleared their throat, interrupting Mary-Margaret's reading. To Lily and Henry's shock, it was Regina.

The twins glanced at each other warily, and Mary-Margaret closed her book and walked up to Regina.

"May I speak with my son and daughter?" Regina asked in a sugary polite voice.

"I'm in the middle of a lesson, is it important?" Mary-Margaret asked quietly, so the children wouldn't overhear.

However, the entire class was avidly eavesdropping, as it was much more interesting than the book that was being read moments before.

"Do you think I'd be here if it wasn't?" Regina glared at her.

Mary-Margaret said nothing as Regina took Henry and Lily over to a bench several yards away.

"Henry, Lily, I have some bad news," Regina began.

Lily resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Wasn't everything she said bad news?

"The woman who you brought here, she's been arrested," Regina said.

Lily cocked an eyebrow, and Henry's face remained unreadable.

"She broke into Dr. Hopper's office and stole his files. She's a _con-woman_. She's trying to learn about us in order to take advantage of us… That's why she's sticking around. I'm sorry," Regina plastered on an apologetic look.

"No, you're not," Henry narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I know you two think otherwise, but all I'm doing is trying to protect you," Regina smiled at them, "Things will be better, you'll see,"

"We have to get back to class," Lily blurted out, just as the bell rang.

That gave Henry and Lily an excuse to run back to their classmates. Several of the students asked what that was about, but Henry told them it was nothing.

"What was that about?" Lily whispered, looking up at Henry.

"I don't know…But do you think Emma was really arrested?" Henry asked.

"Maybe, but I bet it was for a good reason," Lily said firmly.

Henry nodded, and they made their way back to the classroom with their classmates, chattering quietly to themselves about Operation Cobra.

When school was done, Henry and Lily went home to do their homework.

"_Done? _How are you _done _with all the homework?" Henry asked incredulously.

"Well, math is simple. It's all numbers; Straightforward. I did my reading homework during recess, and I turned in my science project early," Lily explained nonchalantly as she re-packed her schoolbag.

Henry proceeded to groan slightly and look back down at the math worksheet that was their homework.

"Need help?" Lily asked cheekily.

"I'm good," Henry replied, his pencil moving rapidly over the paper.

"You could either finish that quickly or do it later; It's nearly five, we need to be at Mom's office, remember? We're going to Granny's before our session with Dr. Hopper," Lily tilted her head.

"I'm done," Henry tossed the pencil on the table, "I'll do the reading homework later,"

Henry quickly stuffed his books back in his backpack, and they headed out.

…:….:….:….

"…Especially seeing how troubled they are," Emma's voice floated through the hallway.

Henry grabbed Lily's wrist and pulled her so they were in earshot of the room, but not in their line of vision.

"You think they're troubled?" Regina asked quietly.

'Are they talking about _us?_' Lily mouthed, eyes wide open. Henry shrugged.

"Well, they're in therapy, and I only got through a couple of the shrink's notes before you had me arrested. They think everyone in this town is a fairytale character," Emma replied, as if the entire idea was ludicrous.

"And you don't?" Regina questioned, as if she was plotting something terrible right that moment.

"How can I? Those poor kids can't tell the difference between fantasy and reality, and It's only getting worse," Emma was speaking as if highly concerned for her biological children.

The two ten-year-olds stepped into the doorway, and Regina knew they were there, since she glanced at them quickly with a sinister look in her eyes.

"It's crazy," Emma said, and that was all it took.

"…You think we're crazy?" Henry asked, his heart breaking into a million pieces.

Lily tried to blink back tears that were already flowing.

"Henry, Lily…" Emma tried to say, but Henry had tightened his grip on his sister's wrist, and the two fled from the office.

* * *

**I hated Regina in this part of the episode when I watched it -.-**

**-MessagesFromTheStars**


End file.
